The present invention relates to headband for holding hairs off of forehead and out of face, and a method for making the same.
It is known that short hairs or so-called xe2x80x9cwispeesxe2x80x9d are found on a hairline, and they are not long enough to be pulled back into a ponytail or restrained in any way. People with long or short hair have experienced frustrations with wispees, especially active people. It is believed to be advisable to provide a headband which can restrain the wispees.
Some of headbands are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,207,574; 1,481,778; 1,622,324; 1,633,586; 3,529,308; 4,639,977; 5,774,096; 5,845,654; design patent 339, 677 and patent document WO 98/31244.
Accordingly, it is an object of present invention to provide a headband which can be used for restraining hair, and keeping it off of forehead and out of face.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of present invention resides, briefly stated, in a headband which is formed as a continuous non-elastic cord which has an inner size which is greater than a size of a head on which it is to be worn, having a tacky, breathable material provided on an inner surface of the cord, moisture repelling or absorbing material provided on an outer surface, and a fastener which a part of the cord is introduced so that the fastener can be displaced relative to the cord, and a portion of the cord can assume an inner size directly corresponding to the size of the head so that the headband will fit on the head.
When the headband is designed in accordance with the present invention, it provides the above mentioned highly advantageous results.
The device is designed for active females, but also can be used for active males and children in all activities requiring hair to be tied back, including athletics, casual activities, apparel and beauty apparel, gardening, hospital care, food preparation, etc.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the present invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.